In the development of future switching systems, efforts are being made to design software systems which are as modular as possible for controlling the switching system. This is being done primarily with respect to better decoupling of the individual functions of a switching system and thus of a simpler subsequent modification capability and improved reusability of the switching software in further developments.
General considerations of the possibility of priority assignment to processes are known, inter alia, from the Article "Proze-Prozessor-Zuordnung in Multi prozessorsystemen mit globalen und lokalen Speicher resourcen zur Steuerung von Vermittlungsprozessen" [Process-processor assignment in multiprocessor systems having global and local memory resources for controlling switching processes] by H.-J. Schwertfeger in the Journal Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik [Telecommunications Electronics], Vol. 35, No. 10, 1985, Berlin, pages 365-370.
A general software model for an ATM switch node is known from the article "An ATM-Switching Test" by G. P. Balbony et. at., in the document European Trans actions on Telecommunications and related Technologies, Vol. 2, No. 4, Aug. 1991, Milan, pages 391-401.
In modular connection systems for controlling connections at the logic level, it is highly conducive for the improvement of the modularization capability if the modules of such a connection system are able to submit autonomous connection requests to a switching control system for controlling the connections at the physical level. However, problems in the coordination of the connection control result from this autonomous production of connection requests.